Its KA-GO-ME
by xRAMx
Summary: Who would have thought our little miko is not who we think we are? What shes really hiding? And who is that hot male chick with Miroku? Found out and see till where the story will bring you...I'm just a noob so yea be nice! LOL! (summary sucks! xD)


**Hey I'm just new hope you guys won't mind and be easy on me :3 Also idk what kind of pairing i'll out here but i'm hoping for KxS "hopefully". So here it is!**

 **AN: I do not own INUYASHA.**

Normal Talk

 **Inner Thoughts**

 _Thoughts_

 **Its KA-GO-ME: Chapter 1**

~oO0.0Oo~

"HENTAI!" _SLAP_

"But why my dear Sango?" rubbing my cheeks looking smug

"Damn you Monk! One more time with that wondering hands of yours I'll cut it off for you!" glares at me while gathering some fallen paper works and putting it all to my table

"Here since you got nothing to do but flirt all day give this to Inu before we get scold again!" yells before stomping away angrily.

"Yes yes my dear! And don't forget our date tonight!" I yelled back smirking while checking and filling the documents up.

 _Sighs_

"Well better get this again before Inu gets beast mode on me."

 _RING RING RING RING RI-_

"Good morning, Taisho Cor-"

" _ **Roku,**_ _**I need your he-**_ "

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I whispered furiously over the phone looking around

" _ **Look I need a place to crash I just got finished one of my mission abroad I'm trying to lay low atm**_ " replied back

"What do you mean lay low?! You know how dangerous what you are doing right now!? What if someone tapped this?" whispered back impatiently

" _ **Listen! Don't worry I'm using-**_ _"_ I was cut off by a loud bang in the line

 _CRACK! BAM! BAM!_

"RAM?! RAM?! Are you-" I was getting worried

 _BANG BANG BANG_

" _ **Get him! Don't lose him!**_ " another loud bang

 _BANG BANG CRASH_

" _ **Just kill hi- ARGGG!**_ _"_

 _SILENT_

" _ **I have to go! I'll see you later!**_ " then she just dropped the call all I can hear is

 _DIAL TONE_

I stared at the phone like minutes to hours taking everything slowly and what I just have heard _"Damn that woman! This is clearly unexpected! What will I explain to my dear Sango tonight? Well better call her now and explain than later"_ sighs picking my phone and dials Sango's number

~oO0.0Oo~

 _RUN RUN RUN_

" _And here I thought I outsmart them already!_ " sighs looking around and found a crooked dark alley that just fitted me to hide myself, masking my aura and scent away.

"Did you find him? We better find him or else its our heads in a silver platter" groan by one of the chaser

"Why don't we just kill him instead? Isn't it better that way?" suggest by the other one

"Well it would be easy if its that the case then again it isn't like that"

"Let's spilt take the left and I'll take the other way" said by the man and they spilt up.

Coming out from my hiding place I grinned looking up at the sky gathering my strength and transformed into a red and black falcon and flew my way to my friend's house.

" _I'm coming back Tokyo and better be prepared_ " whispered softly in the wind

~oO0.0Oo~

I stared at the phone after I hung up to my so called date " _I am clearly beyond piss right now! How dare that monk cancelled our date especially after all the trouble I did for tonight! Gosh I hate him right now!_ " I growled loudly making some people looked at me making myself embarrassed at the restaurant we were supposed to date! This just making me angrier than ever I have to calm down. I stood up and walked away, of course I tipped the waiter who serve me while waiting for my damn date!

"I hate you damn monk! When I just got my hands on you I'm go-" I tripped and frowned since I don't clearly see where I was going and looking down at the person who is laying on the dark cold floor not moving. This is not happening especially now. I poked him gently seeing if he moves or not, and poked again a bit harder, clearly I don't get any respond and saw some blood coming from his side I started to panic. " _Shit_ "

 _RING RING RING_

" _ **Listen Sango de—**_ "

"Miroku! Thank god you called! I need your help!" I felt hopeless at that time

" _ **What are you ok?! Are you hurt? Where are you!**_ " gosh I really like it when his worried for me then again I'm worried at the person laying bleeding besides me

"I'm near the restaurant we're supposed to date! You better hurry! His bleeding to death!" I screamed, putting a lot more pressure against the wound

" _ **Your what?! Ok I'm coming just stay there!**_ " after that all I can hear a dial tone and waited for him to come.

I'm all getting sweaty, bloody and hungry all at the same time but I am mostly scared for this stranger who I am helping out of nowhere! Then I saw a shadow of a guy running towards me " _wait its Miroku!_ " I sighed in relief.

"Miroku! I'm here!" I waved my one hand getting his attention

"What happened here?" he asked looking all worried and it looks so good at him I absently smiled " _Get a grip girl!_ " "well after our little talk on the phone I stormed out at the restaurant and walked this way I didn't see him since it was too dark!" I answered looking guilty for not looking where I was going.

"Its alright dear let me check him" he said softly checking the person then suddenly he tensed up, carrying the stranger all of the sudden I looked at him confused and felt a little bit jealous.

"Sango we better hurry and bring him at my house" said in an indifferent voice. I never thought he can talk something like that but it felt so sexy hearing it. I just nod absently and followed him to the car until we reached his house.

When got at his garage he rushed taking the guy out with care! Care I tell you! And went inside his house without glancing back at me! Wow! Ok, so I'm a bit jealous to this mystery guy or whatever.

I was about to get inside when he just get out the house looking sweaty and pale and looked at me I was about to us what just happened when he just cut me off

"Sango I'm really so sorry to tell you but can I just call a cab for you and get home?" he asked- no he plead to I just don't know what's going on and its getting on my nerves already. No way his gonna get away from all the trouble I've been through!

"His name is Ram" what? Did I just heard him right? Ram? The friend his telling me about over the phone? The reason why he cancelled our date over? OMGOSH! I gasped loudly looking at him and tried to tell him that I was sorry but he shut me up.

"It's ok I'll just tell you when everything is alright also tell Inu I won't be coming at work tomorrow I have to help Ram first ok? Don't worry about the files its already done" I nod and smiled looking down a bit and felt his arm hugged me around my waist before letting me go

"I'll see you soon Sango"

"See you" I smiled and waved goodbye.

~oO0.0Oo~

I sighed looking at path where my beloved Sango walked before closing the door behind me and walked towards to the couch when I felt someone hit me on the head and stared at the person standing over me with black and red eyes " _Kagome_ " I thought before I closed my eyes and my consciousness faded away.

~oO0.0Oo~

 **AN: Wow that was like uhm. Idk? LOL I'm new here so mostly I don't really know I just put what I've thought about it. So REVIEW if you like or whatever. Im a NOOB here! So be nice even for once LOL. Ok hope to see you soon on my next chapter people! And never forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**


End file.
